Party
by AtSundown22
Summary: When Sharpay has a big house party things get..a little out of hand. And Sharpay has a secret, what is it? And can she trust her brother anymore? Troypay like duh and some Rypay NOT INCEST just sister and brotherly love. rated T for drinking and cussing
1. Whats Wrong With Sharpay?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well something happened. My dad had to reinstall my computer so all my documents for my stories were deleted. I was really frustrated but then I thought. Well atleast I still have my stores on and when i got on to check them I found out they somehow got deleted! Now that made me REALLY angry. So I'm sorry but i'm just gonna be making new stories from now on.**

"Hey!" Gabriella pranced up excitedly by Troy. "Hey," He said. "So are you going to Sharpay's party tonight?" She asked. "I thought we hated her?" He asked. "Well she seems to be lighting up. And she did apoligise for trying to ruin our chances at the musical," Gabby explained and Troy nodded. "Uhh well I'm not sure. Are you going?" He asked she nodded. "I've never really been to an accual house party. I don't know what it will be like," She said looking worried. "There...uhhh...umm..I guess I'll go," He said and she smiled widely. They walked to class and right when they got there Sharpay came storming out. She stomped away leaving Troy and Gabby confused. Ryan came out and ran after her.

Gabby and Troy watched them argue about something.But they couldn't make out the words."No! Sharpay yelled aloud enough for Troy and Gabby to hear. She then ran away. Ryan gave up and walked back to class. Ryan ignored Gabby and Troy's glances and just walked into the classroom. "Go ahead in. I'll go see what's up with Sharpay, theres still a few minutes left till the bell rings," Troy said and Gabby nodded. Troy walked where he saw Sharpay run and found her huddled in a corner. When she saw him she got up and tryed to run off. Troy grabbed her arm.

"Sharpay! What's wrong?" He asked keeping ahold off her arm. She sniffled, wiped away her tears, and tryed to release from his grip. "You don't have any right to know Bolton!" And with that she yanked her arm free and ran off. Troy sat there and just sighed. He walked back to class and went inside. Right when he sat down the bell ringed. Ms. Darbus pranced in wearing a long brown skirt with a matching shirt and a shawl. She fixed her glasses and cleared her throat.

She looked around and noticed someone missing. "Where is Miss. Evans?" She asked. Troy was about to talk when Sharpay ran in. She walked to her seat and sat down. "You are late Miss. Evans and that earns you a detention," Darbus said. Sharpay sighed and took out her makeup kit. She put on some blush under her eyes trying to hide that she was crying. Darbus started talking about Shakespeare and some of his plays. Of course hardly anyone was listening. Ryan kept on staring at Sharpay and she was just ignoring it.

Troy and Gabby passed a few notes back and forth. Since everyone knew that text messaging earns them a detention, they pass notes. After Darbus was done talking she noticed a note fly across the room and land on Gabby's desk. "Wait a minute Miss. Montez!" Darbus yelled making everyone jump. She walked over and stared down at Gabby. Gabby tried to look innocent. "Would u care to read the note to the whole class?" Darbus asked. "All...of them?" Darbus finished and Gabby took out a few notes.

Gabby started reading. "What do you think is wrong with Sharpay? I have no idea, probally broke a nail. Gabby that's not funny, there was something wrong with her, she would never cry in public, it would ruin her reputation and would mess up her makeup! I'm telling you she probally broke a nail. Then why would she be yelling at Ryan? I don't know Troy. Well we better stop passing notes before-" Gabby stoped and Darbus glared at her telling her to continue. "That rat Darbus knows that were passing notes." Gabby finished.

Everyone started laughing at the last sentence. "That earns a detention to you Miss. Montez and Mr. Bolton!" Darbus said not noticing that Sharpay ran out of the room in tears. Kelsi suprisingly ran after her.

**Sharpay's POV**

"What? Ryan..how could you?" Sharpay yelled running out of the room. She was about to run into Troy and Gabby but didn't really care. Ryan ran after her. "Sharpay!" He said grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry! I-I had to!" He whispered not wanting Troy and Gabby to hear. "You know how much trouble that would get me in? I told you not to tell anyone and you did. I trusted you!" She said and he sighed. "Sharpay what you did wasen't right!" Ryan said. "No!" She yelled running off. She ran down the hall and turned. She huddled in a corner and started crying. She suddenlly hear foot steps. Troy Bolton appeared and looked at her like she was from outer space.

She got up and tryed to run away only to be pulled back by Troy. "Sharpay! What's wrong?" He asked and Sharpay sniffled. "You don't have any right to know Bolton!" She pulled away and ran into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and tryed to stop crying. She heard the bell and started running down the hall. She ran into the classroom. All eyes were on her, she walked over to her seat and sat down. She sighed when Darbus told her she had a detention. The whole time Sharpay could feel Ryan staring at her.

And she knew if she looked back he would give her a look telling her that he was sorry. "Wait a minute Miss. Montez!" Darbus said making Sharpay come out of thought. "Would u care to read the note to the whole class?" Darbus asked. Gabby looked all scared. "All...of them?" Gabby stood up and read the notes. Sharpay exspecially payed close attention. When the parts about her were being read Sharpay felt tears coming. Why was she being so emotional lately? After Gabby was done reading the notes Sharpay stormed out of the room.

**A/N: So how was it? If it wasen't good please tell me! What did Sharpay do that wasen't right? I have no idea..lol. I need some suggestions. And I'm not gonna be using the POV'S that much. So review please!**


	2. Detention

"Sharpay!" Kelsi called running after her.

Sharpay stopped in her tracks.

"What do you want?" She asked in between sobs.

"I-I just came to see if you were okay," Kelsi replied.

"Does it look like I'm okay!" Sharpay yelled.

Kelsi was about to reply but Sharpay walked away. The bell rang and students filt the hallway. Sharpay was in the bathroom.

"Oh look at me. I'm such a baby," She said to herself wiping away her tears with a tissue. She took out her makeup bag for the second time this day and applyed it like a professional. She sighed and walked out putting on her smile.

"Hey Sharpay," Cara one of the drama geeks said coming up to her. "Yeah, whatever," Sharpay said walking away.

Sharpay was on her way to her locker when she saw Troy Bolton waiting by it. She tryed to sneak away but he saw her and walked towards her.

"Sharp-" But Sharpay interupted him. "Save it Bolton," She said giving him her ice princess glare. She walked away leaving Troy alone. "Why can't you just listen to me for once!" He yelled and everyone looked at him except Sharpay.

"Because she's the ice princess," Gabby said coming up behind him.

"True, but I just don't understand how she can act like that and not feel guilty about it," He said.

"Troy, Troy, so much to learn," Gabby said laughing.

Troy ignored her. "Come on, we got a detention," Gabby said pulling his arm. They went inside Darbus' room to find Sharpay banging erasers and Ryan cleaning desks.

"Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton so glad to see you here. Mr. Bolton you will help Miss Evans sweep the floors and clean the chalkboard, and Miss Montez you will help Mr Evans clean the desks. It seems Mr Evans thinks that yelling at a teacher is okay to do," Darbus said glaring at Ryan.

The detention lasted atleast an hour and 30 minutes. Troy and Sharpay just got done sweeping the floor, they already swept it twice but according to Darbus it wasen't clean enough. Gabby and Ryan were still cleaning the desks because people just had to write stuff all over them.

"All of you will meet back here tommorow for another detention. The room is not clean!" Darbus said and everyone groaned. They all left and Sharpay hurried home followed by Ryan. She ignored him the whole way. When they got to their large house Sharpay ran inside.

"Mom? Did you get everything ready?" Sharpay yelled looking around. Her mom appeared.

"Yes dear, chips, pop, music, everything you asked for," Her mother replied.

"Okay, now go do grownup things," Sharpay said handing her mom her purse and coat. She literally pushed her mom out the door. Sharpay closed the door and sighed in relief. Sharpay walked upstairs and went into her room. Her clothes that she was gonna wear for the party were neatly layed on her bed. Sharpay got her clothes on and smiled at herself when she looked in the mirror. She went into the bathroom and started straightening her hair for a change. She looked at her watch and it was almost party time. It started right after school.

Sharpay walked downstairs to find Ryan asleep on the couch. _He falls asleep so easily._ Sharpay thought. Ding Dong. Sharpay looked at the door and smiled. _Party time._

**A/N: how was it? i might've hurried things a little bit but the next chapter will be better. R&R please!**


End file.
